overly_sarcastic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Music
Music plays a large role in many of OSP's videos, with songs often playing in the middle of and at the end of videos, particularly videos by Red. Covers Covers of songs by Red appear at the end of many Miscellaneous Myths and some Classics Summarized and Legends Summarized videos. They are also the primary feature in the two musical interlude videos and the lullaby video released on the channel. Miscellaneous Myths * Niobe: Simon & Garfunkel – I Am a Rock * Kaguya: Frank Sinatra – Fly Me to the Moon * Huitzilopochtli: The Temptations – My Girl * Theseus and Pirithous: Go the Distance (from Hercules) * Endymion: Tina Turner – What's Love Got to Do with It * Pele: Lava (from Lava) * Cú Chulainn: Imagine Dragons – Bleeding Out * Eros and Psyche: Rodgers and Hammerstein – Ten Minutes Ago * Atalanta: Phil Collins – Strangers Like Me * Sekhmet/The Eye of Ra: Hall & Oates – Maneater * Epic Of Mwindo: Cat Stevens – Father and Son * Sisyphus Captures Death: Blue Oyster Cult – (Don't Fear) The Reaper * Heracles: Theme song of The Mighty Hercules * Hyacinthus: Simon & Garfunkel – Flowers Never Bend with the Rainfall * Pandora: Bon Jovi – You Give Love a Bad Name * Fionn Mac Cumhaill: Happy Ending Song (from Adventure Time) * Amaterasu and the Cave: The Beatles – Here Comes the Sun * The Journey Of Ra: Death Cab For Cutie – I Will Follow You into the Dark * Mt. Mayon: Jim Croce – Time in a Bottle * Quetzalcoatl: Elton John – The Trail We Blaze (from The Road to El Dorado) * Pwyll, Prince of Dyved: Fleetwood Mac – Rhiannon * Ra's Secret Name: Panic! At The Disco – Emperor's New Clothes * Anansi Wins Stories: Peggy Zeitlin – Spin Spider Spin * Dionysus: Semisonic – Closing Time * The Tarasque: The Mob Song (from Beauty and the Beast) * Kali Tries To Kill Everything: ABBA – Dancing Queen * Hou Yi and Chang'E: The Black Keys – Lonely Boy * Arachne: Coldplay – Trouble * Narcissus: Carly Simon – You're So Vain * Ragnarok: Creedance Clearwater Revival – Bad Moon Rising * Jorogumo: Billy Joel – She's Always a Woman * The Theogony: Tears For Fears – Everybody Wants to Rule the World * Hippolytus: Simon & Garfunkel – Mrs. Robinson * Aphrodite: Dolly Parton – Jolene * Nerites: Under the Sea (from The Little Mermaid) * The Five Suns: The Beatles – I'll Follow the Sun * Hermes: John Denver – Country Roads * Rainbow Crow: ACDC – Back in Black * Io: Gloria Gaynor – I Will Survive * Utgard-Loki: Daniel Powter – Bad Day * Animal Brides: Patty Loveless – You Don't Even Know Who I Am * Krishna: Elton John – I'm Still Standing * Tantalus: Duran Duran – Hungry Like the Wolf Classics Summarized * Halloween Special: Dracula: Blue Oyster Cult – I Love the Night * The Oresteia: Alanis Morissette – You Oughta Know * Halloween Special: Frankenstein: Christina Perri – Jar of Hearts * Don Quixote: The Impossible Dream (from Man of La Mancha) Modern Classics Summarized * 1984: Gnarls Barkley – Crazy * Halloween Special: H. P. Lovecraft: Under the Sea (from The Little Mermaid) * A Christmas Carol: It Feels Like Christmas (from The Muppet Christmas Carol) * All Quiet On The Western Front: Pete Seeger – The Strangest Dream * Halloween Special: Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde: Alice Cooper – No More Mr. Nice Guy Legends Summarized * King Arthur: If Ever I Would Leave You (from Camelot) * Arthur's Knights: Camelot (from Camelot) * Atlantis: Evanescence – Going Under * El Dorado: Barrett Strong – Money (That's What I Want) Other videos I think we could all use a few lullabies today * Everything Stays (from Adventure Time) * All Gummed Up Inside (from Adventure Time) * Love Like You (from Steven Universe) Musical Interlude * Be Wherever You Are (from Steven Universe) * For the Dancing and the Dreaming (from How to Train Your Dragon 2) * The Beatles – We Can Work It Out * Rainbow Connection (from The Muppet Movie) * Avicii – Wake Me Up MUSICAL INTERLUDE (250K SUBSCRIBERS) * OneRepublic – Counting Stars * For Forever – Dear Evan Hansen * Avicii – Wake Me Up * Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth – See You Again Songs played in videos This list is incomplete. You can help by expanding it. Click on a video title to see what songs play in that video and when. * Aphrodite * Dionysus Category:Music